


Here in the Drive-In

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Spinel's getting used to life on Earth, and helping her along the way is her boyfriend Steven...and her girlfriend, Connie! They're in a happy, committed three-person relationship, even if Spinel sometimes struggles with fear of abandonment.To help reassure her, Connie and Steven always make sure to spend PLENTY of time letting Spinel know just how important she is to them.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Here in the Drive-In

Here in the Drive-In  
-by Drace Domino

The movie on the big screen at the drive-in was still playing, but nobody in Steven’s van was watching. It was some flick about aliens coming to Earth and realizing that there was more to be had there than destruction, and to put it simply, it was a story that they’d already seen. The duo of Connie and Steven were much more interested in what was going on in the back of the van, where a wriggling pink form was trapped in between them and making noises of cooing, blissful delight.

“G...Gosh...this...this sure feels...oh stars…'' Just a few weeks ago, Spinel was trying to destroy the planet just like the aliens in the movie. Now, she was naked and writhing between two humans, something that probably wouldn’t happen in the film unless the director took some bold, unexpected chances. Wearing nothing more than the black tear stains that Pink Diamond left behind, Spinel was a quivering mass as the hands of her lovers moved against her and while Connie and Steven both had their mouths pressed flush against her neck. “Y...You’re...you’re bein’ way too nice to someone like me…”

“We’re showing you how much we care about you!” Connie chirped as she lifted her head, wearing a broad smile. The young woman, just like Steven, was still fully dressed in the clothes she had worn that day. And though one of her bare hands was smoothing back and forth across Spinel’s exposed pink belly, she slowed her touch as she and Steven took the time to reassure her. “If you’re not comfortable, we can slow things down. Right, Steven?”

“Of course!” came the reply from Pink’s son. The handsome young man slowed his advances just the same as Connie, tilting his head and making sure that Spinel saw a sympathetic, affectionate look on his face. She was still damaged, after all, and that consideration was more important than ever to a gem that needed comfort. “Spinel, we love having you in our relationship. We both love you. But if you’re feeling overwhelmed, we can go back to watching the mov-”

“N-No! No, this is...this is great!” Spinel’s voice picked up in volume, and to accentuate her point her arms suddenly extended. Steven and Connie were both left giggling as she looped her arms around them several times in rapid succession, giving them a noodly embrace that pressed all of their cheeks together. “I love this! This...this just makes me feel better than I ever thought I would again!”

“Well, then you’re in for a treat,” Connie beamed, and managed to wiggle an arm out of Spinel’s embrace. Her fingers moved to trace the gem’s cheek, sliding a thumb just underneath her eye, as if she could wipe away the tears that Pink caused. “Because it’s only going to get better from here.”

She finished her thought by dipping her head forward, letting her eyes close shut as she pressed her mouth fondly to the pink gem. As the kiss landed Spinel offered a tiny squeak from the back of her throat before melting into it, her eyes drifting closed and her lips parting to allow the human’s tongue to advance. Before long, the two were sharing a moment of sweet affection while underneath the watchful gaze of Steven, the third portion of their relationship and the young man all too happy to be there with them. While the two girls kissed Steven could feel Spinel’s arm loosen around him, and once he was totally free he turned himself back to the very important task of making Spinel feel appreciated and loved. His mouth dipped to her throat for a few sweet kisses before shifting longer across her shoulder, all while his hands moved out to show love for the two women that meant so much to him. One arm went around Spinel’s waist while the other slithered around Connie, and he nudged the two all the closer together to help facilitate their passion.

Connie and Spinel continued at Steven’s urging, and though Connie could feel waves of excitement rush over her at the delightfully long and dextrous tongue of her gem lover, it was Spinel that was still a helpless mess of bliss. Connie’s kiss combined with the doting touches of affection from Steven’s lips were enough to give a gem goosebumps, and her noodly-limbed body was left a quivering mass while she was tended to. By the time Connie’s mouth left Spinel’s the joyful young woman tapped the gem’s nose with the tip of her finger, and offered a playful wink as she went back to join Steven at her body.

From there, Spinel nibbled on her bottom lip, choosing to say nothing else lest the pair think she wanted to slow down. She threaded her arms behind her head and twisted them up into a pretzel, making sure that she wasn’t tempted to grasp at either of them to dare guide their motions. Now, as she gazed down against her naked form besieged by a pair of black-maned heads, Spinel could only brace herself for the pleasure to come as their hands and mouth worshipped her lovely, slender figure. A modest bust was treated to a few gentle squeezes by a pair of hands, her shoulders were slathered in kisses and playful licks, and when Connie walked her fingertips down Spinel’s belly the gem gave a warbling moan of excitement as she convulsed.

From time to time, Connie and Steven exchanged glances with playful smiles, happy in what they were doing for their lover. At one point, Connie even slipped a hand against Steven’s ear and whispered to him, all while the two stared up at the gem with mischievous looks on their faces. The sight of two people whispering about her was something that would’ve sent Spinel into a paranoid rage just a few weeks ago, but now…? Now she could feel only excitement, thanks to the enormous trust and love that she’d invested in the two that brought her into their relationship. She even wore a wide smile when they pulled apart, trusting entirely that their moment of hushed conference was purely for her benefit. They wouldn’t abandon her. They wouldn’t betray her. They’d just make her smile until the universe burned out.

“Spinel, want to make out with me for a while?” Steven asked with a smile, kneeling back up and moving his hands finally to the edge of his shirt. While he slowly pulled it up and over his head, both Spinel and Connie treated themselves to a glimpse of their shared boyfriend - sturdy and thick, chubby but in a way that added a softness to his masculinity. There was a good chance that Steven would grow up to be a smooth-shaven version of his old man, which would suit his two girlfriends just fine. Wearing nothing more than his jeans and socks, Steven pushed his back to the wall of the van and held a hand out for Spinel, ushering her close. “C’mere.”

“O...Okay...s-sure…” Spinel was blushing as she started to crawl forward, though the hands at her waist made it a little difficult to travel. Connie was preventing her from turning around, kneeling on the floor and gazing up at Spinel with a playful smile on her lips.

“Put your back to his chest,” she encouraged the gem, and wiggled one of her brows playfully. “I’ll take care of you while you two kiss.”

The bubbling giggle that emerged from Spinel’s throat was equal parts excitement for the pleasure she was soon to have, and the soothing sensation in her belly that came with being so thoroughly loved by the pair. They were outright spoiling her with pleasure, and considering all the poor little thing had been through...she deserved it.

Moments later, Steven was sitting with his legs spread and knees bent, and with Spinel’s figure pressed against him. He cradled the gem fondly in his arms, one hand moving up and down her trembling belly while the other swept across her breasts, teasing her nipples from time to time or simply giving her tender, firm squeezes across each orb. Spinel’s unusually elastic body made it easy for her to turn her head back to offer Steven a kiss, and the two were already lost in a moment of passion with their tongues wrestling and their lips desperately locked. Spinel’s hands stretched all the way back and around Steven’s impressive form, hugging him close and keeping him locked in tight so that their kiss wouldn’t end before she was ready.

And while they made out like any other hot young couple in the backseat at the drive-in that night, Connie watched from the floor with an excited blush on her cheeks and Spinel’s nethers mere inches from her face. With fawning adoration she stared at her two lovers, swooning briefly before finally turning to the matter at hand. With her arms maneuvering Spinel’s legs to wrap around her shoulders, Connie soon faced the pink nethers below her, licking her lips as she prepared to do her duty. Servicing Spinel was always a treat - she was as responsive a lover as one could get, with every little motion causing her to give big, dynamic shows of delight. At least the fact that she and Steven were kissing each other so desperately meant that she’d be somewhat quiet while Connie ate her out - back at the beach house, she was so loud that on a quiet night her moans could be heard all the way in Little Homeworld.

Connie’s head tilted from side to side while she began to tend to Spinel, moving her mouth not against the gem’s slit immediately, but instead opting to tease her trembling pink thighs and the bits of flesh just beside her folds. Her kisses were soft and delicate with just a hint of tongue slipping out for playful teases, and at one point Connie even pinched Spinel’s inner thigh between her teeth - something that made the gem suddenly buck her hips forward and offer a muffled moan into Steven’s mouth through the kiss. Afterwards Connie merely giggled playfully, and with her hands moving to settle underneath Spinel’s rump finally pressed her mouth warmly against the other woman’s folds.

She slowly, sweetly kissed at Spinel’s pussy starting at the hood, offering a few tiny pecks as she drifted from top to bottom with the utmost care. When her lips rested near the center of the gem’s pink entrance Connie let her nose dip forward, pressing to her hood where that sensitive clit was left hidden. It had been long ignored for hundreds of years thanks to Pink Diamond’s careless treatment of the sweet companion gem, and as a result Spinel was ultra raw and delicate in such moments. She was whining now into her kiss, her voice somewhere between delighted and scared, but the latter was helped by Steven’s arms firmly around her. He soothed her with hands pawing down her breasts and belly, and even a soft whisper against the gem’s mouth through their passionate, loving kiss.

“...s’okay...we’re here...we love you…”

Spinel was a two person job. So fractured she had been from the old days that it took the concentrated efforts of both of her lovers to truly put her at ease and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. While Steven whispered and fondled her, Connie finally allowed her tongue to slither out, taking a long lick of her girlfriend’s slickened pussy. Sure enough, Spinel was soaked beyond her folds and when that tongue first made the scene she practically howled loud enough to let the whole drive-in know, but undaunted Connie continued to work. Slow, sweet slurps filled the air and the human girl allowed a doting coo to escape past her lips, purposefully ushering to Spinel’s sensitive flesh the vibrations of a smiling mouth. While her tongue wove back and forth she continued using her pronounced nose to tease Spinel’s hood, and all the while she savored long, deep breaths of the gem’s arousal. While Spinel was overjoyed to have her girlfriend’s head between her thighs, Connie was just as pleased, and she could’ve easily stayed there all night long worshipping the folds of the sweet, damaged girl.

Steven was putting in his own efforts to make Spinel feel delighted, and they were similarly appreciated. When their kiss finally ended he moved his mouth down across the gem’s throat, letting Spinel look down to Connie’s head while he offered her his own affections. His tongue now traced lines that Connie drew over Spinel’s shoulder just as his hands cupped underneath the gem’s breasts, squeezing them both in a needy, hungry fashion while his thumbs spun forward and toyed with them. As his shirtless physique held her close there was an undeniable need surging inside of the half-human, and that much became rapidly clear to Spinel the longer they were held in close contact. She could feel a pressure against her back from the center of Steven’s lap, the promise of a throbbing length that was more than happy to grind against her. Though Steven himself would never be so bold as to announce the presence of his erection Spinel couldn’t leave it ignored, and as she threaded the fingers of one hand into Connie’s hair and the other’s into Steven’s, her warbling voice escaped her throat in a desperate attempt to keep her tone low and hushed. It was hard, for a gem so deeply rooted in enthusiasm...but she had learned over the past few weeks how inappropriate it was to go around screaming about how much she loved having sex with her partners.

“S...Steven...Connie…” Spinel whispered, pigtails bobbing back and forth as she drew in a deep, hungry breath. After a heavy gulp she gave a small tug at Connie’s hair - not harsh or demanding, but simply encouraging the girl to move her mouth away from her slit. “I...I’d like...for Steven to go...inside of me now…”

“Anything you want, Spinel,” Steven whispered, and pecked the back of Spinel’s head. He and Connie shared a loving smile across the length of their gem lover, and the trio started to move their positions once more. Connie pulled her mouth away from the slit of their shared lover to reveal that her lips were glistening with nectar, and before she allowed Spinel and Steven to move she brought herself towards them both. One hand drifted to the back of the gem’s head and another to that of her boyfriend’s, and with a small wink towards Spinel, Connie brought her mouth down to press a kiss to Steven’s own.

Again, Spinel quaked in excitement upon seeing them unite in a passionate kiss. The dark and jealous part of her wasn’t nearly so loud as it was a few weeks ago, replaced instead by the sheer excitement of witnessing such a glorious sight. Her boyfriend and girlfriend with tongues weaving and lips locked, sharing not just a kiss but the flavor that Connie had slurped from her folds. Spinel flavor. Even while they shared a semi-private kiss, she was right there in the middle...and it made her feel gloriously safe.

When the kiss finally ended, Spinel was moved to lay flat on the bed of the van, where the trio had lined up a sleeping bag for them all to share. A brightly-colored pink kitten pillow was neatly nestled underneath Spinel’s head by Connie, just before the human slid down right beside her. With an arm scooping underneath Spinel’s head and her other hand drifting down her belly to tease her folds with delicate fingers, Connie was shamelessly nuzzling her girlfriend’s cheek while she whispered in a playful, naughty voice.

“...mind if I waaaaatch?” she asked, squeezing Spinel all the closer. “The two people I love the most having fun together? I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I missed it…”

“O...Of course you can watch, S...Silly…” Spinel’s blush was enormous, and she fidgeted back and forth as Steven slinked out of his pants. She was still too shy a creature to watch her boyfriend expose himself, and so she turned instead to the charming, serene features of Connie, losing herself for a time in the girl’s affectionate gaze. “You’re...we’re all...we’re a…”

“It’s all of us together, Spinel,” Connie finished the gem’s thought, cupping her cheek in her palm and pulling their faces near. With noses rubbing back and forth and her thumb once more tracing the tear stains down Spinel’s cheek, Connie’s voice flowed forward with a delicate tone that was left heavy with adoration and desire. “You...and me...and you...and Steven.”

By the time Steven drew near with his surprisingly thick, long length exposed, Spinel’s attention had been fully claimed by Connie through the avenue of yet another passionate kiss. His chuckle was half formed from genuine glee upon seeing his girlfriends get along so well, and half to subtly announce himself so that Spinel wouldn’t be caught surprised by what happened next. Slowly Steven scooped his hands down underneath Spinel’s thighs and began to lift up her legs, to which the gem purred in delight against Connie’s kiss. Just as they had been looped around Connie’s shoulders they now found a place to sit on Steven’s, and the human allowed his impressive length to flop forward across the trembling belly of the gem. When that loud thud filled the van and Spinel’s quivering moan announced that it was near, Connie allowed a hand to drift from the gem’s cheek all the way to Steven’s shaft.

Without peeling away from the kiss or even glancing down, Connie ushered Steven’s girth into her palm and gave it an affectionate squeeze. She never minded sharing her boyfriend’s unit with Spinel, and while she certainly enjoyed riding on it and feeling him inside of her, she was more than happy to usher it towards the entrance of their shared girlfriend. After squeezing Steven a few more times and teasing her thumb over the tip to collect a dot of precum, she pushed it downward until the head was squeezing against Spinel’s entrance, ready to slip within. With Connie holding him balanced and steady all Steven needed to do was push himself inside, and he did just that with his arms looping tight around the legs dangling at his shoulders.

“Hmmmnnn…!” Spinel squeaked into the kiss with Connie, and the dark skinned human soothed her down once more with fingers across her belly and a greater intensity to their kiss. Her fully-clothed figure was wedged tight against Spinel’s, but even the well-worshipped gem recognized that as a problem between the trio. As they kissed and while her nethers were slowly stretched by Steven’s rod, Spinel’s noodly limbs stretched forward and her fingers started to explore, moving over Connie’s body to begin tenderly peeling away her clothes. All the while she continued leaning against the human for support while she was penetrated, relying on Connie’s constant kiss to keep her grounded through it all.

From above, Steven watched on with enormous pride. Connie was helping to guide Spinel’s hands to remove her clothing and Spinel was doing her feverish best, and it was hard for Steven to gaze at the pair with anything but profound adoration and love. His head turned from side to side to kiss at Spinel’s calves as they framed his face, and while his length was a girthy unit that would’ve been a strain for even a bigger gem like Garnet, he was a gentle lover that moved forward slowly so as to not cause Spinel much discomfort. Thankfully, she was soaking wet the penetration was smooth and wonderful for both, with her giving him a feverish grip with warm, wet walls that couldn’t possibly be any more inviting.

Finally, with the help of Steven to pull Connie’s jeans down from her legs, all three parties were finally bare. While Connie and Spinel laid side-by-side clinging to each other, Steven found a way to be part of both of their pleasures. With his length inside Spinel he let a hand drift down to in between Connie’s thighs, smoothing his thumb across the meticulously neat trimmed patch of hair just above it, and gently tickling her with his fingertips. It was Connie’s turn to moan into the kiss as Steven squeezed two fingers slowly inside, and with a rhythm that perfectly matched that with which he was thrusting into Spinel, offered Connie much the same treatment.

The two girls whimpered and moaned through it all, with Connie actively lifting a leg and stretching it out wide, across Spinel’s belly to hook at the gem’s backside. It helped to squeeze her all the closer to the other girl and allowed their nethers to be mostly lined up beside one another, further enhancing the idea that they were sharing this ride together. All the while, Connie’s free hand drifted across Spinel’s breasts and all the way up to her cheek, and the kiss remained a constant until she had been penetrated for a few long moments. When it broke, threads of spit connected their lips as both human and gem alike stared up at the handsome young man ahead of them, the one doing all this work to make them happy without a single word.

“...S...Steven...s-so big...so deep…” Spinel gasped, and while one of her arms locked around Connie’s waist another one stretched far out, hooking over Steven’s shoulders with a length that only she could manage. Clinging to her partners, she was breathing heavy while she gazed down along her slender figure, watching as Steven rolled back and forth within her at a gentle yet passionate pace. Stretching was nothing new to Spinel considering her power, but somehow...when it came to her tender, smooth pussy working itself around Steven’s girth, she felt the stress of her elastic body more than ever before, in the most delightful of ways. With a heavy blush and a smile that broadened more and more with every passing second, Spinel stared ahead with wide eyes, voice quivering between the three of them to slowly fill the van. “Connie, he’s...ohh, he’s just...he’s making me feel so...wooooow…!”

“Hehe, me too, Spinel!” Connie beamed, and afforded a glance towards Steven with a bright, happy smile. Though she didn’t have the ability to stretch an arm around Steven’s shoulders she remained half-atop of Spinel, grinding herself back and forth while she shared the ride with her girlfriend. “Mmm….r-right there, Steven...you’re making us feel wonderful!”

All the confirmation that Steven needed to keep going, to keep pleasing his girlfriends with his body, to keep making them smile and moan and enjoy each other’s presence like never before. With almost misty eyes he gazed down at the pair of lovers he was so lucky to have - his childhood friend that had turned into a flawless young woman, and his mother’s cast-aside toy given a whole new chance to be a part of the family. He adored them both with all his heart, and while that night the proof of such took the form of a rocking van in a drive-in, it would be all the sweeter and cleaner when he was making breakfast in bed for them in the morning.

Steven Universe was a heck of a nice guy under normal circumstances, so it was no surprise that when he was lucky enough to have two girlfriends, he really ramped things up in that department.

With the grip of Spinel’s nethers firmly around his length and the sight of his pair of beautiful girlfriends underneath him, it was only natural that Steven’s peak started to rush towards him before too long. Even though his motions were slow the steady pace was enough to push him there, especially when he saw just how happy the newest member of the relationship was. He wasn’t particularly good at hiding it, with his eyes closing and his breathing going heavy, just while his hands trembled against Spinel’s leg and Connie’s own moistened slit.

Thankfully, Spinel wasn’t far off, herself. It was Connie that worked to push them both to the point of bliss, moving her head to press a feverishly hot, warm kiss against Spinel’s throat while her free hand darted forward, dragging her nails down Steven’s chest in a sudden flurry of passion. It was all she could do to add further heat to the fire but it was all it took on both their fronts, with Steven gasping as he felt scratch marks move down his chest and Spinel quivering with the breath of the human across her throat. Spinel’s climax was sudden and intense, with her arms and legs wobbling in their spaghetti-string fashion, and Steven suddenly hilted himself deep inside of her to release his payload. The two were left gasping against one another while Steven’s mighty member throbbed inside of the gem, bursting forward with load after load of dense, heavy cream that flooded her nethers to the point of overflow.

Spinel’s body was left tender and raw in the aftermath, and the two slowly opened their eyes to look up at each other with gasping breath and lines of sweat across their head. Spinel was practically glowing as Steven’s cream dripped down from her entrance and the boy continued to stretch her, and the half-human himself was basking in the glow of the moment with a satisfied smile on his face. There was little said simply because their emotions were already worn firmly on their sleeve, and not even Spinel’s often-paranoid mind needed to be whispered words of love in such a moment. In fact, the only thing that needed to be said between them didn’t involve Spinel or Steven in the slightest...and both of them slowly turned their heads to gaze at the beautiful young woman that had helped them get there.

“Oh! Uh...h...hi!” Connie blushed, and raised her free hand to wiggle her fingers in a tiny wave. Steven’s digits were still inside of her yet they had gone dormant for the moment, resting while he and Spinel recovered. The dark skinned young woman nibbled her bottom lip as she shifted her gaze from Steven to Spinel, and she offered an almost nervous swallow before murmuring. “Uhm...w...what would...you guys like to do next?”

The answer to that simple question had a resounding answer that put Connie firmly on top of the world. With Spinel and Steven both satisfied, neither of them were content to let Connie go untended after all she had done in the back of the van that night. Spinel’s lightning-fast arms moved to scoop Connie up into an embrace all while Steven assisted, and both of the gems giggled as they brought Connie’s writhing, naked body between them. The girl was left helpless to the motions of her lovers, laughing in glee as she was hoisted up into the air, only to be brought down to kneel on the floor of the van, her legs spread and her pussy lining up against Spinel’s own.

“Let’s share it, Connie! Just like we share Steven!” Spinel beamed, finally loosening the grasp she held on Connie’s body. Steven soon dropped behind her and pressed his hands firmly against the girl’s waist, holding her steady while she was put into the Spinel-scissoring position. “Hold her tight, Steven! I’m gonna do allllll of the work right now!”

“S-Spinel, that’s okay, I can he-oooaaaaahhh!” Connie was immediately left reeling, her back dropping against Steven’s chest as her knees dug against the floor of the van. As she cast a glance down her naked body she could see Spinel’s slit grinding against her own, connected to one another thanks to several thin threads of Steven’s leftover cream. Spinel’s stretchable, long arms moved out to the edges of the van’s interior and she used her reach to build momentum, rolling her body rapidly back and forth despite the fact she was firmly on the bottom of the pile. All the companion gem’s excess energy was finally pouring out for the pure purpose of pleasing Connie, for sharing the cum she had earned from Steven and for thanking the human for everything she’d done. Connie, already overwhelmed by the heat rolling against her and by the hands of her boyfriend closing around her slender figure, was in no position to do anything more than let herself get swept up in the moment. “O...ohhhhkay, this is...this is awesome, too!”

Steven just chuckled as he embraced Connie from behind, and tilted her head back just far enough to steal a playful kiss along her cheek. With his firm grip locked in around her they could both stare down at the delighted face of Spinel, working as she was with her noodly arms to keep clapping back and forth against Connie’s nethers. The elastic gem even suddenly stretched her head forward thanks to her extending neck, and she darted forward to press a kiss to both of their foreheads before nuzzling in close.

Before long, Spinel would grind Connie into a state of orgasm and the trio would rest for a bit...only to dive into another round of passion during which they set themselves to spoil Spinel all over again. But for now, with Connie and Steven resting against one another, with Spinel’s head nuzzling theirs, with the human and the gem’s slits making a creamy mess against one another, there was nothing but fond affection between the trio of them. Kisses were shared, faint whispers were offered against one another’s lips, and when Connie finally hit her peak she knew it was due to the actions of both her boyfriend and her girlfriend alike. Her voice filled the van and escaped into the drive-in beyond, but she was shameless as she moaned about how much she loved them both.

By the time her eyes were drifting open and she found herself wedged between Steven and Spinel, Connie was a mess of satisfied glee. With Spinel’s arms looping around them again and again in a big family hug, the trio burst into joyful laughter. The scent of their passion was heavy in the back of the van, the heat that clung to them all was intense, and the racing in their hearts wouldn’t stop until long after the movie had ended.

And Spinel, as she had done for the past few weeks now, would fall asleep knowing that not only was she loved...but that she had finally let herself be brave enough again to offer it in return.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Gimme a follow on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) if you did.


End file.
